


Spin the bottle

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: The drunk gang members play spin the bottle and it goes the way no one expected.





	Spin the bottle

You’ve had enough of alcohol for the night, so had the rest of the gang. You were all tired as it’s been a rough week for all of you and a night like this one was really needed. You all had a great time and you were thinking the night was slowly going to an end when someone suggested playing in spin the bottle. It couldn’t have been a good idea, given that you all drank too much, but nobody bothered.

“Aren’t we all too old for that?” Bill asked while Karen brought an empty bottle and placed it on the table you were sitting around. “It’s been a while since we were teenagers…”

“Speak for yourself.” Lenny glared at him.

“Guys!” Karen shouted, drawing all your attention. “Can’t we just have some fun? Alright, who wants to play? Or it’s better if I ask who doesn’t want to play?”

You all looked at each other uncertainly, wondering who would be brave enough to refuse Karen. The only source of light was an oil lamp as it stood in the centre of the table, illuminating the faces of people gathered around it. You discreetly looked at Arthur, wondering if he would join the game. When he noticed you staring at him, he chuckled, making you blush immediately.

“I’m not playing.” Abigail announced, getting up from the chair. “Sorry guys, I need to check on Jack.”

“Me neither.” John spoke and joined Abigail who was already standing aside.

“Booo, you cowards!” Micah said while they were already walking away.

“Oh, stop it, Micah. It’s their choice.” Karen was counting all the people who were still sitting around the table. “Tilly, Sean, Arthur, Bill, Lenny, Javier, Micah, Charles, me… Y/N, are you playing with us?”

You must’ve gotten pale as she looked at you suspiciously. Truth to be told you didn’t want to play as you’ve never liked the idea of this game. But it looked like Arthur wanted to play, you could see he didn’t mind it at all. Not that you were together, you just shared a few kisses, but they meant nothing. _So why deep inside were you feeling jealous just of the thought any other girl could kiss him?_

“Sure.” You managed to say, using all your strength to sound convincing.

“Great!” She clapped her hands, sitting down comfortably on her chair. “Who wants to be first?”

“I do.” You blurted out without thinking about your decision.

You stood up and grabbed the bottle before spinning it, hoping it would point at Arthur. It was revolving around fast then slowed down and you closed your eyes, making a wish, at least it wouldn’t be Micah.

You opened your eyes just to realize the bottle was pointing at Sean and you breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God, it wasn’t Micah_. You blushed as you bent over the table and let Sean steal a kiss from you. It wasn’t really romantic as it was rather a peck than a real kiss. He smiled happily, apparently pleased with such a course of events. You returned to your seat and tried to cover your red cheeks with your hands.

“I was expecting something more… spicy.” Micah laughed under his breath then took a sip from the bottle he was holding. “It was terribly boring.“

“Can ya please shut your goddamn mouth?” Sean fired back. 

“Alright, I’ll be next.” Karen said, interrupting them before they started arguing. The bottle was spinning with smooth movement. Everybody fell silent, waiting for the moment it would stop. You held your breath and the bottle slowed down, eventually stopping at Arthur. _It must be a joke_ , you thought, but soon you realized it wasn’t.

“Let me show you how to do it.” She stood up and approached Arthur then sat comfortably on his lap. He didn’t resist when her hand stroked his neck and her lips met his in a passionate kiss. Micah whistled, other girls giggled and you weren’t sure if you could watch it any longer. It hurt you so bad to see them making out in front of you. _Way too much than it should’ve._

“Guys, get yourself a room…” Javier murmured, his eyes rolled back. 

“Don’t you like what you see, Javier?” Karen asked still sitting on Arthur’s lap. “Jealous much?”

“Not really, Karen.” 

“Well, you should be.” Arthur teased and chuckled when Karen got up and returned to the place she was sitting before. “That…was a very pleasant kiss.”

“I only give pleasant kisses.” She snorted, making up her hair.

“Then I hope I’ll be lucky enough to get a kiss from you tonight too.” Micah winked at her. 

“Oh, God, you’re gross.” 

“Can’t blame a guy for tryin’.” He smirked, grabbing a bottle from the table. “My turn.” 

Suddenly you felt a tear on your cheek. You wiped it away so no one would notice your heart breaking within a second, but Charles did. You stood up rapidly and rushed towards your tent before he could ask you what happened. You went inside and laid down on the mattress you used as a bed, covering yourself from the top of your head to the end of your toes with a blanket. You felt bad, but you weren’t sure why. Was it alcohol? Or maybe you felt more for Arthur than you’ve ever thought? You carried on crying till your eyes became tired and you fell asleep.

The sound of a cough woke you up in the morning. The moment you opened your eyes, you realized that you weren’t alone in the tent. You weren’t alone in your bed either as when you turned around you saw Arthur lying next to you, his eyes slightly opened.

“Wh–what are you doing here?” You asked not being sure if that wasn’t a dream. 

“Good morning.” He ignored your question at first. “I came here last night after you ran away from the table. Not immediately, of course. You were already sleeping when I laid down next to you.”

“Wow, you can be almost as creepy as Micah.” You said, lying on your back. 

“Charles told me you cried last night..” He started, but you cut him off.

“Yeah, not a big deal.” You lied to him and yourself at the same time.

“Wasn’t it?” Arthur wasn’t convinced so kept asking. “Was it because of my kiss with Karen?”

_Ouch, he hit the right spot._ You faked your smile, pretending you were fine, but you weren’t and he noticed that. Again tears came to your eyes and it was really hard to hold them back. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, placing his hand on your cheek and caressing it gently. “I see somethin’ is wrong. Just tell me.”

“It was hurting me… to watch you kiss her.” You sighed. “You enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“Didn’t you enjoy your kiss with Sean?” 

“Oh, I beg you, it was a peck. It meant nothing to me.”

“So did my kiss with Karen, Y/N. It was just a stupid game, ya know?” Arthur smiled at you. “We all had drunk too much of alcohol.”

“It didn’t look like it.”

“Well, you need to trust me on this.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence between you two before you gathered your thoughts and eventually asked him:

“Did our kisses mean nothing for you too?” 

He didn’t reply, but bent over your face and left a small gentle kiss on your lips. You smiled uncontrollably, wanting him to continue. He saw you were eager and he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t tease you a little before kissing you again.

“Oh, do I really have to answer this question?”


End file.
